In Case
by jonn3y5
Summary: Callie and Jude have been with the Fosters for almost 8 months and things have been good. But when someone from the past threatens everything, Lena and Stef will do everything in their power to protect their children.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Fosters Fic! I love the fosters completely obsessed and this has been simmering for a while so I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Callie groans lightly as the shine hits her face on a early Saturday morning. She turns over to face the wall and fall back asleep when Stef comes in the room.

"Alright you two, we have a busy day ahead of us. Up." Stef walks in and throws the blankets off of Mariana first then Callie.

"Come on you two, it's a beautiful day." Stef calls out as she walks out their room. Callie sits up and slowly makes her way to the bathroom as Mariana starts to fall back asleep. She is almost asleep when Jude and Jesus come barging into the room.

"Stop!" Jude cries out as he runs and climbs over Mariana's bed.

"Or what" Jesus laughs loudly.

"Oh my god can you two be any not obnoxious I'm trying to sleep here." Mariana complains as she sits up.

"I'm going to get you Jude." Jesus proclaims as he pulls out a water gun.

"Jesus don't you dare! Not on this room" Mariana says and she gets up on her knees on her bed ready to bolt if Jesus pulls the trigger.

"Or this house." Lena says as she walks in the room. "Boys down stairs for breakfast, Mariana come on get dressed." Lena leaves the room as Callie walks in from the bathroom.

"What was that all about." Callie says as she folds her clothes neatly on her bed.

"Just boys being boys." Mariana stands up and walks in the bathroom slamming the door. Callie smiles watching her and rolls her eyes when she hears the door slam shut. She hears a swift knock before the door opens.

"Ok good you are up and dressed." Stef smiles and Callie smiles lightly as she tucks a piece of her hair behind your ear.

"Ok so the plan is to take you and Jude shopping for some new things, clothes, shoes, everything because it looks like you are stuck with us for a while." Stef says with a smile. Callie nods smiling softly before sitting on her bed and pulling on her shoes.

"Callie? You ok, you are a little quiet today." Stef says walking further into the room.

"I am always quiet." Callie says as she pulls on her other shoe.

"Yeah just more quiet."

"I'm fine." Callie sends Stef a reassuring smile and stands up.

"Ok, you know you can trust us. Me and Lena." Stef says leaning her head to the side. Callie nods looking down at her feet and Stef puts on a smile.

"Alright breakfast is ready and on the table." Stef watches Callie for a moment before leaving the room. Callie lets out a deep breath before walking out the room.

When she gets down stairs Jude, Jesus and Brandon are already digging into breakfast. Callie smiles and grabs an apple as she sits next to Jude and rustles his hair.

"Callie sweetie you aren't going to eat?" Lena asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Not to hungry." Callie says taking another bite as she looks down at Jude. Lena and Stef look at each other before setting their cups down.

"Alright guys pile into the car." Stef instructs as she grabs the keys. "Mariana!" She calls.

"I just don't see why we have to go." Jesus complains as he walks out the house.

"Because like it or not, Callie and Jude are apart of this family and we are going to do things as a family starting with getting them clothes." Lena says to Jesus making him smile.

"But of course she hears me." Jesus hangs his head playfully as he climbs into the car next to Brandon.

Jude climbs in after him sitting next to Callie as she finishes her apple and gets out to throw it away.

"Callie, were are you going?" Stef asks as she walks past her.

"To throw this away." Callie says as she walks in the kitchen grabbing another apple and handing it to Stef on her way out.

"An this is why I love you." Stef pulls her into a side hug. "Now please get in the car." She says as she looks bak at the stairs. "Mariana!" She calls again as Callie walks bak to the car. Mariana comes bouncing down the stairs with her hair pulled back.

"I'm here." She says in a sleepy voice taking the apple when offered.

"Come on let's go. Big day ahead of us." Stef says closing the door behind her daughter and locking up.

"What's so big about buying clothes." Mariana asks as she walks to the car.

"Because it signifies to Callie and Jude that we care." Stef says as they get to the car. Mariana climbs in the back with the boys as Stef climbs into the drivers seat. She turns around and smiles.

"We all set?" They all nod and she smiles.

"Alright." She grabs Lena's hand and starts to drive.

A/N: alright guys that was the first chapter, no drama yet but I'm just setting everything up. Tell what you guys think:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the followers and reviews. It means a lot. This next chapter, it may seemed kinda rushed and I apologize I just wanted this plot line to start moving. So I hope you like and I really hope you review, even if you never review please leave a good job or some type of love. Thanks guys and as always enjoy:)

The front door swings open as Jesus and Brandon walk through the door with bags filling their hands. The drop the bags at the stairs and sit down groaning. Jesus takes his Vans off and start to rub his sock covered feet.

"Ten hours." He groans as he rubs his feet. "How do we manage to be in a mall for ten hours." He says as Brandon leans his head against the wall.

"I swear if I hear the words 'that is so cute' again I'm going to shoot myself." Brandon says as Jude and Callie walk in with more bags.

"Dramatic much." Jude laughs as he takes in the older boys. They both glare at him.

"Watch it kid. It would be a terrible event if you woke up with one side of your head shaved." Jesus threatens lightly.

"Touch a hair on his head I will kill you." Stef says as she walks in with a few more bags.

"Why are we killing?" Lena walks in with Mariana holding a bag.

"You like him better than me" Jesus says in mock astonishment.

"Yes I do now go wash up for dinner." Stef says shooing all the kids up stairs. Lena smiles and pulls out some vegetables for dinner. Stef walks over to her smiling.

"We have great kids." She says as she wraps her arms around Lena's waist.

"Yes all five of them." Lena says pressing a kiss to Stef's lips. Stef smiles as she pulls back and takes the bags off the table as Callie comes downstairs.

"Hey babe take these to your room." Stef says handing her the bags. Callie takes them and walks back upstairs as Mariana walks downstairs.

"What's for dinner." She says as she sit down pulling out her phone.

"Roasted chicken." Lena says as she starts chopping up the vegetables. Stef starts to help as Jude walks in the kitchen and sits down across from Mariana looking down at his hands.

"Jude? Everything alright bud?" Stef asks looking up from her chopping.

"Ya, just, thanks for everything." He says looking up from his hands.

"Oh honey it was our pleasure." Lena says walking over to him wrapping an arm over his shoulders. Jude gives a half smile before looking back down at his hands.

"Is there more?" Lena asks carefully.

"Callie says we shouldn't get to close because we might leave any day and we will never see you again, but I can't help but to trust and love you guys." Jude admits quietly.

"Oh sweetheart. You and Callie are going to be hard kids to let go of, when the time comes and until then you don't need to worry." Lena says leaning down to kiss his head.

"And don't you worry about Callie we will talk with her alright?" Stef says walking to his other side rubbing his arm. Jude nods with a smile and Stef kisses his forehead.

"Why don't you go grab your math homework so we can check it." Lena suggests and Jude complies by hopping off the stool and running up the stairs. Lena looks at Stef and Stef closes her eyes.

"I know we said we would talk to Callie." Stef says knowing the look Lena was giving her.

"Yes you said that months ago and now look, she has Jude worrying and she is practically living out of her bag ready to leave when the time comes." Lena says chopping up the carrot.

"She is never going to trust us. No matter what we say." Stef says walking to the refrigerator.

"Because she has trust issues. Right now she needs action." Lena says pouring the carrots into a bigger bowl.

"What action can we give her." Stef says opening a beer. Lena sets the chopping board down and looks back at Stef.

"We can't." Stef says putting her hand up. "We don't have the room or the money right now, love you know that"

"We have been doing a damn good job so far and nobody has complained." Lena says picking up a cucumber and dicing it. "What is it going to take for us to realize that Callie and Jude are our children and we need to make it official." Lena says as she looks up from her cooking. Stef plays with the tomato in her hand as she looks at the diced cucumber, thinking.

"We just need the time." Stef says.

"I'm not sure how much of that we have left." Lena says pulling the chicken out of the oven. Stef closes her eyes before setting the tomato down and walking upstairs. She walks to Mariana's door and knocks swiftly and peaks her head through.

"Hey babies dinner is almost ready." She says as she watches Mariana look up from her phone and nod and Callie looks up from her frayed shirt sleeve. Mariana stands up and walks passed Stef and Callie stands up.

"Actually Callie I need to talk to you." Callie looks at her before sitting back down on her bed. "I know things have been rough for you and Jude but I promised you and Lena promised you that when the time came for you to leave that it would be a nice home but until then you need to trust us. We will take care of you and Jude." Stef says as she sits on the edge of Mariana's bed. Callie looks down at her hands as she twists them.

"I just had a feeling something bad was going to happen." Callie says quietly.

"What ever happens Lena and I will be there to help ok." Callie doesn't look up but she nods and stands up.

"Ok." She responds as the leave the room quickly, the feelings overwhelming her. Stef runs her hands over her face and stands up. She peaks into Brandon's room.

"Hey B, dinner is almost ready." Brandon looks up from his book and nods.

"Alright." He smiles as Stef walks out. She walks back down the stairs where everyone is already seated around the table taking part in conversation. Brandon joins them a few minutes later and they all start to eat dinner.

They all start to talk about random things leaving room for jokes and comments but Callie stayed removed. She looked up every once in a while to check on Jude, which was ridiculous, but she did it for her own sanity. She ate in silence because for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. She starts to shake her leg as the feeling got stronger and she drops her fork against her plate startling the others.

"Callie?" Lena asks in concern. Callie looks up, with tear forming in her eyes.

"Sorry I just-" Callie stands up and runs out the room to the back yard. Stef and Lena look at each other as Stef wipes her mouth with her napkin and gets up from the table following Callie. Lena watches before looking at the other children.

"Alright Brandon and Jude on dishes tonight, Mariana, Jesus you help put food away and clear the table." Lena says and all the kids stand up and start the kitchen.

Stef walks out to the backyard and walks over to Callie who sitting on the grass with her knees tucked to her chest.

"Callie?" Stef asks gently. Callie looks up at Stef before looking away.

"I'm sorry about dinner." Callie says quietly.

"It's ok everyone was about done." Stef sits next to Callie mimicking her position. "What's going on?" Stef says, turning her head to look at the teen. Callie says nothing as she looks out at the night sky.

"Callie?"

"Nothing it's just nothing." Callie stands up and brushes her hands against her jeans about to make an escape when Stef stands up to stop her.

"Callie, you listen to me. You can trust me. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"You can't control that. Everything is to good."

"How is something to good."

"I'm going to do something that gets me and Jude kicked out, or something bad is going to happen." Callie says tears in her eyes. Stef walks closer to her putting her hands on Callie's shoulders.

"Nothing you could ever do or say will ever make me kick you and Jude out. Callie I will never let anything bad happen to you. Lena and I we leave you and Jude so much, you do not have to be afraid anymore." The tears start to fall down Callie's face and Stef pulls her in a hug letting the teen cry. Callie holds on to Stef for the first time since they got there and it felt good. After and minute Callie calms herself and pulls back to look at Stef. Stef smiles and wipes at the tears still lingering on her face.

"I promise you Callie." Stef whispers and Callie's nods hugging her again before they both make their way inside. Lena is sitting on the couch when they come inside. She stands up and looks over at them.

"Everything ok?" She asks looking between Stef and Callie.

"Yes." Stef says as she pulls Callie to her side and Callie nods in agreement.

"Ok. Callie, Jude is looking for you." Lena says and Callie immediately ones up the stairs searching for Jude.

Lena looks at Stef as she makes her way over to the couch and the two sit together.

"So?" Lena asks expectantly.

"I talked to Callie, finally and I think I cleared some of her fears." Stef says leaning back against the couch.

"She is a steel wall Stef." Lena says observing her wife. Stef nods in agreement as Jude descends down the stairs.

"Jude? What's up sweets?" Stef asks as Jude comes down stairs.

"I was going to get water." He says still in his day clothes.

"Ok one glass and it's off to bed." Stef says as she stands up to help him. Jude walks to the kitchen with Stef behind him when there is a knock at the door. Lena's face scrunches in confusion as she looks at the time. She walks to the door and opens it to an unfamiliar man.

"Hi can I help you." She asks eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Jason?" Jude says from behind Lena. Lena turns to see Jude with a glass of water and Stef standing behind him.

"Hey Jude, how are ya buddy." Jude takes a step towards him but Stef keeps a hold on his shoulders.

"Can I help you?" Lena asks again this time with more force, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Hi I'm Jason, Jude and Callie's older brother." Jason flashes them a charming smile.

"Lena, and that is my partner Stef. Please come in" she says politely.

"I would love to but-" Jason is unintentionally interrupted by Callie.

"Jude? Come on it's-" Callie says as she comes down the stairs but stops and trails off when she sees Jason.

"What are you doing here?" She asks harshly.

"I came to get you and Jude so pack up." Lena and Stef freeze.

"I'm sorry we can't do that. We have responsibility of Callie and Jude." Lena says. Jason walks into the house and looks around.

"That's nice and all but I am a blood relative and I have full rights to Callie and Jude." Jason says and he looks down at Jude.

"Go get your stuff buddy." Stef keeps a hold on his shoulders.

"I'm not going with him." Callie says as she shakes her head with tears forming in her eyes. Lena closes the front door and walks over to Stef.

"I am going to call Bill." She tells Stef and she walks to the kitchen. Jason looks at Callie.

"I don't give a damn about what you want you are going to go get your stuff and come on." Jason says forcefully making Stef's motherly instincts kick in.

"Jude go upstairs ok?" Jude nods setting his glass down and running up stairs and Stef walks over to Callie.

"I'm not going with him." She tells Stef immediately.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to." Stef says pulling Callie to her.

"This is cute and all but we are on a time line." Callie pulls away from Stef to look at Jason.

"Where are we going to go this time Jason? Are we going to go for a ride? Stop at a motel, then you leave us there, to starve and get kicked out on the streets and then have us walks miles to call someone!" Callie screams getting closer to him but Stef pulls her back.

"Callie." Stef shushes her as Callie's body racks with sobs. Lena walks back in the room and Callie gods her face in Stef's chest crying. Lena shakes her head and Stef closes her eyes letting and few of her own tears leave her eyes.

"Callie, I promise you I will find you and get you back. I will fight for you." Callie begins to cry harder and holds on tighter to Stef.

"Good job Jude." They hear Jason say as Jude comes down stairs with his bag and Callie's bag packed.

"Always the good one." Jason pats his head and looks at Callie.

"Lets go." He pulls on her arm ripping her from Stef causing Callie the fall by Jude's feet.

"Don't you touch her." Stef eyes wild with anger. Lena rushes over to Stef keeping her from swinging on Jason.

"It was a pleasure." Jason says looking at Lena and Stef. Lena walks over to Callie and Jude kissing them both on their heads.

"We are coming for you guys alright." They both nod and Stef hugs them both at the same time. She lets go when Jude starts to get pulled away by Jason.

"You are our children." She tells them as they get pulled out the house both crying. Stef and Lena both watch until the car disappears before closing the door.

"Is this what it takes." They hear Brandon say behind them. They both turn to see the three other kids standing there.

"Is them being ripped from our home enough for us to realize that we should've made it permeant." Jesus finishes for Brandon.

"We are going to do everything in our power to get them back." Lena says with tears.

"Good because with out them, our family isn't complete." Mariana says as they retreat back up the stairs. Lena looks at Stef and shakes her head.

"I told you. I told you we should've talked to Bill and put in the papers, now two of my children are out there with an abusive brother." Lena walks up the stairs leaving Stef to stare out the window.

So that's it for this chapter. Jude and Callie get taken from the Fosters. What do you think about Jason? What do you think happens next? Leave your love and thoughts:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys just a warning. It's pretty short, but I have everything planned so if this seems rushed or confusing I apologize. But I hope you guys still enjoy.

Stef is sitting at the table with paper spread out ever where and a cup of coffee in her hand. She hangs her head and closes her eyes briefly before looking back up. It has been three days since Callie and Jude left and Callie tried to call once but when they answered she said hello before she was sobbing and screaming. It tore Lena apart. They have been through every law book and every child custody books and they have no grounds to sue for custody. Stef was starting to wear down, as for Lena, she barely spoke to Stef. Stef stands up and makes another cup of coffee and leans against the counter.

"Hey mom" Brandon says as he comes down stairs.

"Hey B." she says putting on a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Brandon pulls out a drinkable yogurt and looks at the table.

"How long have you been up." He says opening his drink.

"The better question would be, how long did you sleep." Stef rolls her neck around as Lena comes down stairs.

"Hey B, are you hungry?" Lena asks as she pulls out a cup. He looks between the couple before shaking his head.

"No I'm good." He holds up his yogurt. "I have some piano stuff to finish up." He retreats back upstairs and Lena looks at the table.

"How much sleep did you get last night" Lena asks as she walks over to the table looking at the papers.

"There is no time for sleep." Stef says. "Mike says we can GPS the call, when Callie called but they could be long gone." Stef says taking a sip of coffee.

"It's a start." Lena says as Jesus comes down stairs.

"Hey mom can I go over to Lexi's today." Lena looks at Stef and back at Jesus.

"That's fine but be aware of curfew please." Lena says and Jesus nods before hugging her.

"Everything will be ok." He kisses her cheek before kissing Stef in the cheek. They both smile and Jesus walks back up the stairs. Lena sits down slowly and sets her cup down. They women sit in silence for a whole before the phone rings. Stef runs over to the phone.

"Callie?!" She says into the phone. Lena stands up slowly and Stef closes her eyes. "Hey Mike. No nothing yet." Lena sits back down and looks over at the papers.

"Mom!" Brandon yells from upstairs. Stef pulls the phone away as mile keeps talking. Lena stands up as Brandon runs down the stairs. Stef hangs up forgetting about Mike.

"What is it B, are you ok?" Stef questions.

"It's Jude." Lena takes the phone from Brandon.

"Jude sweetie are you ok?"

"I don't know where we are." He starts to cry. "It's scary and dark."

"It's ok Jude." Lena's eyes start to fill with tears. Lena presses speaker so Stef can talk.

"Jude where is Callie?" She says putting on her brave voice.

"I don't know. Jason put me in the closet, Callie she was screaming and then she just stopped. I can get out of the closet." Jude starts to cough.

"Ok sweets I need you to put on your brave face and tell me where you are." Stef tells him. It's goes quiet and Stef looks at Lena. "Jude?" They hear a scream, followed with a plead. "Stef! Lena! Help." Jude cries.

"Jude where are you?!" Lena yells as the line goes dead. Brandon stands there not believing what he just heard. Stef runs over to the phone dialing Mike.

"Mike trace the call that just came in on Brandon's cell phone." Brandon hugs Lena as she cries, not believing what was happening. Stef slams the phone down and runs upstairs grabbing her badge and weapon. She comes back down stairs and pulls on her shoes.

"Stef." Lean touches her arm and Stef looks at her.

"I'm going to get our children." She kisses Lena and kisses Brandon's head before she runs out the house.

So that's it for this chapter. What do you guys think? How did Jude get Brandon's number? Where are they? Is Callie ok? Is Jude ok? What happens next? You tell me in your reviews:)


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here it is the next chapter. Yes it's short but he hunt begins. I hope you guys enjoy and if you guys are interested I posted a new story and I hope you guys check it out. But enjoy the story:)

"You know I could kill you for what you did" Jason says as he watches Jude in the back seat. Jude plays with his hands in his lap.

"Where's Callie?" Jude asks quietly.

"Callie isn't your concern. She's mine you got that?" Jason's eyes burn with anger and Jude shakes with fear. Jason gets out the car and sticks his head back in.

"You are sitting out here till I feel like coming out to get you."

"But it's really hot!" Jude yells. Jason comes around to Jude's door and picks up Jude out the car. Jude tries to fight him but Jason's strength wins and Jason manages to put him in the trunk before closing and locking it. Jude kicks against it hoping to get it open but gives up after he finds his air is slowly dissipating. He lays back and closes his eyes in efforts to keep breathing and stay alive.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stef holds her phone with the GPS tracker on as Mike drives. She gives out directions and points ways to turn. Mike pulls into an abandoned looking motel and parks in front of the office. Stef looks up at him and nods signaling that this is were they need to be. They both get out and Mile starts walking into the office and Stef just looks around. After a few minutes Mile comes out the office with a piece of paper.

"The guy recognized him and gave us the room number. I should call in back up." Mike reaches for his walkie and Stef snatches the paper for him and starts to run towards the room.

"Stef!" He calls out. "For Christ sake" he says as he reaches for his walkie. "All units I need back up to the San Martin motel off of route 23, units be advise suspect is armed and dangerous." When he finishes he takes off after Stef. When he finds her she is pressed up against the wall with her gun drawn. He slows and pulls his gun. She places a finger over her lips. She knocks on the door.

"SDPD! Open up!" When no one responds Stef nods and Mike kicks the door open breaking it. Jason drops the beer in his hand and looks at them.

"What the fuck!" He yells and Stef puts her gun in the holster and walks over to him pushing him against the wall.

"Where are they?!" She yells.

"Who are you talking about?" He plays innocent as he looks at Mike.

"Who am I talking about? Callie and Jude where are they?!" She asks again.

"I don't know." Jason says looking at Stef with a smug smile.

"That's it hands behind your head" she says looking at him.

"What-"

"I said hand behind your head shit bag." Jason rolls his eyes and before compiling and Stef wrestles him down and cuffs him.

"You can't arrest me because I don't know where they are." Jason says as Stef pulls him to his feet.

"Stef he is right." Mike says from behind her. Stef starts to walks out with Jason before shooting Mike a glare.

"Make yourself useful and look for anything that can lead us to Callie and Jude." Stef says.

"We don have a warrant. Stef I understand you wan to find them but we have to do this right starting with a warrant." Mike says with a sympathetic look.

"We have probable cause." Stef says as the walks to one of the squad cars with Jason pushing him against it.

"Which car is yours?" Stef asks more calmly. Jason shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"I know my rights lady I don't have to answer your questions" Stef looks away before reaching in his pocket and getting his keys.

"That's fine don't ask." Stef drops the keys on the ground.

"Hey Martinez look what fell from the suspects pocket." Stef says calling an officer over. The officer walks over and picks the keys up pressing the unlock button.

"You can't do that!" Jason starts to struggle against his hand cuffs. An alarm sounds for a car a few cars down from them and some officers rush towards it opening it and searching.

"Foster!" An officer calls out and Stef looks at Jason and telling someone to watch him before jogging to the trunk where a group of officers were grouped together. Stef looked at all of them suspiciously before looking into the trunk where someone is giving compressions to a passed out Jude.

"Jude!" She rushes over to him and touches his face as he starts to cough and come to. He looks at Stef as he couch and he starts to cry.

"Oh sweets." She pulls him to her and carries him to the ambulance. The EMTs take him and Stef tell them to hold up as she walks over to Mike.

"Arrest this ass for child abuse and find out where he is hiding my daughter" Stef says and Mile nods telling her to give him updates on Jude. Stef runs over to the ambulance and gets in before getting Lena on the phone.

So what happens next? I need some help guys. So leave me a review even if it just says good job. I love it when you guys give me some love:)


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Ever since I started reading fanfiction my goal was always 100 plus on my reviews and you guys are so close in making that dream into a reality so thank it for that. This chapter is a silent chapter, if you will, the dialogue doesn't start till the end. I really recommend if you read this chapter with the song "cross that line" by Joshua radin. It really intensifies the chapter. And yes its the song that was playing while Lena changed that problem on Jude's test but it really is a beautiful song but enough of me. As always enjoy :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ambulance ride felt like it was never going to end. They worked on Jude the whole time, sticking needles and poking holes just to keep him alive. Stef watched with her hand clasped over her mouth and silent tears running down her face. When it finally did end she watched as thy rolled him away and into a trauma room and worked on him some more. Stef eventually walked to the waiting room where Lena and the kids were waiting and Lena was the first one up and at her side. They sat together as they waited. The room was silent until the doctor walked in with a face unreadable to the family. He told them Jude was going to be ok, physically. He had a severe sprain to his ankle and damaged airways. He was going to be on an oxygen mask for a while and talking may be a struggle but he was going to be ok. So now they sit in the room waiting for the young boy to come to. They all sit in the small room. Stef, siting beside Jude, texts on her phone. Lena on the other side, reads. Brandon on the couch, writes music. Mariana on the big chair, texts. And Jesus on the other couch, sleeps. Blankets and pillows are evidence that the family has made this hospital room their home, waiting for any change in Jude's condition. The doctors wouldn't call it a coma because he has the ability to wake up, they just call it recovery sleep. It's been almost a week since they found Jude and finding Callie isn't a walk in the park. Stef tries to talk to Jason everyday but her captain tells her it is a conflict of interest and everyday she tells her captain its her case and most importantly her children. It never works. Conversation hasn't been much of a factor this past week. The silence is what the family needed, because death scared them all. The finality of it, they aren't ready for it. None of them are. This little boy they have loved from the moment he stepped in the house, they aren't ready for him to go.

Stef sets her phone down and sits forward on her chair and kisses his hand. She watches his chest rise and fall before bringing a hand to his forehead and pushes his hair back. She keeps her hand on his head and just watches him. Lena watches her and sets her book down and reaches her hand out across the bed. Stef looks up and uses her other hand and takes Lena's hand. They rest their joined hands on the bed. They stare in each others eyes before looking at Jude. Brandon looks at Jesus and they stand up and walk over to Stef and stand behind her both resting a hand on her shoulders. Mariana gets up after and stands behind Lena, leaning her chin on Lena's head. The family has an understanding. Words aren't needed. The love that radiates from each of them is enough for now. Chairs eventually make their way next to the bed, as children eventually fall asleep with their blankets and their heads on the moms shoulders. The moms still holding hands and looking at Jude. Occasionally turning their heads to look at each other or the other children. When they looks at each other again, Lena has tears in her eyes and she closes her eyes letting the tears fall for what seems like the millionth time. Stef squeezes her hand and Lena opens her eyes again. They talk with their eyes as Lena cries softly, carefully not to wake the kids. As she starts to calm under Stef's gaze the shifting against their hands make them break eye contact and look up at Jude. They see his eye lids fluttering and they sit up more as his eyes open. He blinks a few times before he coughs and reaches a hand and touches the oxygen mask. Stef puts a hand over his and Jude's eyes travel over to Stef's. Stef smiles and wipes tears that start to fall.

"Hiya sweets." Jude looks over at Lena who is smiling and crying while stroking his hair. Jude looks around before taking off his oxygen mask.

"Mama?" He croaks out and Lena nods and lets out a sob.

"Hi Jude. Mom and I are here ok?" Lena puts Jude's oxygen mask back on and runs her hand through his hair.

"Rest sweets." Stef whispers as she gets up carefully. Both boys heads snap up. They look at Stef before looking at Jude.

"Jude!" Both boys exclaim. Jude looks at them and tries to moves but groans in pain making the moms call for the doctor and ask him if he is ok. Jude watches as the family fusses over him and he smiles but it fades. Callie, she isn't here. He reaches for his mask and takes it off.

"Stef." He says in a hoarse whisper. Stef moves Next to Mariana.

"What is it love?" She smiles to comfort him.

"Callie?" He coughs after saying her name and Stef puts his mask back on.

"We are going to find her." Stef says as her phone rings. She looks at it before picking it up and leaving the room. Lena watches her facial expressions and her arms move when she talks. Lena tells the kids to stay with Jude and she goes to where Stef is.

"What's going on?" Lena asks when Stef hangs up the phone. Stef looks at Lena before turning around to look through the window and into Jude's room. She looks at the kids before looking at Lena.

"Jason lawyerd up. He has two lawyers and tomorrow they are having a bail hearing. Mike just told me." Stef holds up her phone before stuffing it in her pocket and leaning against the wall.

"What does this mean? Are we still going to find Callie?" Lena moves to stand in front of Stef.

"If Jason gets out we could potentially follow him and see if he takes us to Callie."

"What happens if he doesn't get out Stef?"

"We keep looking." They stare at each other for a few long seconds before Lena turns and walks into the hospital room.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's it for this chapter. I'm still  
Not sure how I want Callie to be found. I though the idea of following Jason was good but I don't know. So if you have an idea leave it in a review. Of course I just live it when you give me some love, but I will tell the readers it was your idea if I use it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me some love:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys..so I'm back with another chapter..I want to say thank you to my reviewers..you guys are awesome! This chapter kind of paces the road for Callie to be found. So I hope you enjoy:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Callie stares up at the ceiling with silent tears falling from her face. She has never been a big believer in God, but she prays. Prays she makes it out of this hell alive. Prays she can see her brother again. Prays she can see Mariana text again, prays she can hear Brandon play the piano again, prays she can see Jesus skateboard in the kitchen, prays that she can see her family again. Callie drops her head back down looking at the floor. She closes her eyes and imagines it. Jude eating pancakes with a smile on his face, Lena and Stef reminding Jesus to take his pill, Brandon fighting with Mariana over the bathroom. A smile graces Callie's beaten face as she keeps imagining it. But as she opens her eyes and looks around the dark, cold place she is now, the smile fades as the pain comes back. She closes her eyes again, this time in slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stef sits at her desk silently. The rest of the is precinct celebrating because of their latest drug bust, but Stef sits silently. She stares into her blank computer with her chin resting on her hand. Jason's bail hearing is in an hour and Stef's mind is racing. Bail granted or not, the risk they are running by not letting her talk to Jason is like handing her a pen to sign Callie's death warrant. Stef's mind continues to race when Mike comes to sit on the edge of her desk.

"Why aren't you celebrating." Stef looks up at Mike before looking away. "There is nothing you can do. All we can do is go to the hearing and hope for the best." Mike tells Stef quietly. Stef doesn't acknowledge what he says, instead she continues to look at we computer screen.

"Foster." The captain calls out. Stef breaks her trance and Mike looks up. "Stef." She says clarifying which on of them she wants. Stef stands up and walks into the captains office. As she walks in her captain is already sitting.

"I'm allowing you 5 minutes with Jason." Stef looks at her surprised.  
"You are the arresting officer, and I've talked to the guy, he is a real bastard." She smiles at Stef and holds out Jason's file. Stef waves her hand dismissing it.

"I don't need it." Stef says turning her heel.

"Oh no you don't. We are doing this by protocol." The captain walks to the front of her desk and hands Stef the file. Stef takes the file and walks out the office and starts to walk to the interrogation room. Mike sees her rushing and runs to catch up with her.

"Well?" He asks expectantly. Stef doesn't look at him as she keeps walking.

"Well what Mike?"

"Well what happened Stef?"

"I have five minutes with the suspect." Stef opens the file and reads over it as they approach the room. Mike stops and look at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asks. Stef shuts the file and looks up at Mike.

"If you are asking me if I want to find my daughter, then yes Mike, I do." Stef walks into the dark room looking at all the officers. She looks into the one way glass and watches as Jason's lawyer preps him for Stef's interrogation. Stef watches for a few minutes before walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Counselor." She greets curtly. She sets the file on the table before taking a seat.

"Where is Callie." Stef says getting straight to the point.

"You don't have to answer that." Jason's lawyer, Megan Carter, tells him out loud.

"I'm assuming since your lawyer told you not to answer you know where she is." Stef says leaning back in her seat watching Jason. Jason looks down at the table.

"Officer Foster you know the rules, my client has the right to an attorney and as his attorney I'm telling him not to answer, because he is innocent." Megan says.

"Until proven guilty." Stef retorts.

"Officer-" Stef waves her hand to stop her from talking.

"I know what you are going to say. All you lawyers are the same. I'm harassing your client, he has the right to not talk and he does have that right so he doesn't have to talk he just has to listen. What I have is a sworn affidavit from the hotel manger, stating that he saw Mr. Jacobs two nights ago dragging something to his car, stuffing it in his trunk and driving away. And I bet you when forensics finishes testing the blood in his trunk it won't only match Jude Jacobs blood but Callie Jacobs as well. So he can either tell me right now, or be forced by a jury and then get 35 to life for attempted murder, and I'm just low balling."

"You're bluffing." Megan says with a glare.

"Am I? Do you really want to take that chance?" Stef says. She subtly looks towards the glass and a few seconds later Mike knocks twice on the door. Stef looks at Megan and smirks.

"That's forensics." Stef start to stand but Megan stops her and looks at Jason.

"Pen and paper please." Megan says. Stef slides a pen and piece of paper to her and she hands it to Jason. He looks at Megan before taking the pen and writing. When he finishes he sets the pen down and Megan hands Stef the paper. Stef looks at it before pressing it against the one way glass for Mike to see. She folds up the paper after a minute and sits back down.

"Your bail hearing is in 45 minutes, but you won't be getting bail." She says looking at Jason. She looks over at Megan. "Have a good day counselor." Stef stands up and walks out the room letting the door close behind her before walking out the dark room and yelling out.

"Where are we with that address!" She walks over to her desk unlocking the computer and pulling up records on the house. Mike comes over to her as she looks over the records.

"According to public records it has been abandoned for years." Stef says out loud to Mike.

"That's not the best part." Mike says. Stef looks up at Mike confused.

"It's owned by a Thomas Jacobs." Mike says looking down at the file in his hand. Stef takes the file out of his hands and looks at it. After reading it she looks up at Mike with fear in her eyes.

"You are telling me, Callie father organized all of this." Stef says handing the file back to Mike.

"I didn't say he organized it, I just said the property and the house belongs to him." Mike says closing the file.

"Get a team set up." Stef says as she pulls out her phone to call Lena. Mike watches her before walking around the precinct gathering available officers. Stef steps out side an takes a deep breath before dialing Lena's number.

"Hello?" Lena answers her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey love, you sound exhausted." Stef says leaning against the railing.

"Ya I fit in some sleep while the kids went home." Lena says sitting up straight in her chair next to Jude's hospital bed.

"How is he?" Stef says putting a hand up to her face.

"Better. He is responding to the meds and the doctor said he might be cleared to go home in the next couple days." Lena says as she reaches a hand out to take Jude's hand.

"Well don't get to excited." Stef says moving her hand from her face and placing it behind her neck.

"What do you mean?" Lean says removing her hand from Jude's.

"I have a lead on where Callie might be. We don't know what shape she is in." She hears Lena let out a long breath, signaling she was holding her breath waiting for those words to be said.

"How long until you get to where she is?"

"Mike is putting together a team. We move out as soon as he does that." Stef says walking up to the doors when she sees Mike giving her a thumbs up.

"Just be safe." Lena says, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Always my love." Stef says before hanging up and walking inside.

"Are we ready?" Stef says as she walks inside. Mike hands we a vest and nods. Stef takes it and looks at everyone.

"Be aware of what's going on. I don't know the neighborhood, I don't know the shape of the house." Stef sets her vest down and walks over to a empty white board. She pulls out a picture of Callie and Jude she took a month ago on the beach.

"She is our target. We get in, we find the girl and we get out. Forensics and CSI will take care of the rest." She looks out over the faces and gives a small smile.

"One more thing. She is my daughter. I will kill you if something happens to her under your care." She says and the unit laughs lightly. Mike smiles before telling everyone to move out.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's it for this chapter. Please review, I'm kind of at a road block, so I need help. So please please review ideas, wants, concerns, needs, or good jobs haha. That will be awesome:) thanks guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is guys. It is short and I'm sorry guys but I want these chapters to be intimate and emotional. They will start to get longer and longer I promise. I will say this chapter did make me cry a little bit. If you like to read with music read this chapter with "St. Christopher" by Michael Logen. It is a beautiful song and it pairs well with this chapter, mainly because I wrote it to that song. But anyways enough of the talk. To the story. Enjoy:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stef sits in the passengers seat of the squad car as she stares out the window. House after house they get closer to the target house, the house Callie is in. Stef isn't sure what she is going to do when she gets in that house, what she is going to do when she sees Callie, all she knows is that Callie is hers. She feels the car slow down and she looks over at mike who is parking across the street from the address. Stef looks over at Mike before looking back out her window.

"What if she isn't here Mike, what if she's-"

"You can't think like that Stef. We just have to get in there. One step at a time ok." Mike tries to look into Stef's eyes but Stef avoids eye contact as she gets out the car. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She wasn't scared of the house, she was scared of the possibilities it held. Stef straps on her vest and checks her gun in her holster before looking back at the group of officers that gathered behind her.

"Eyes open, ears up." Stef turns back towards the house before jogging to the front door. She checks to see if it's unlocked and sure enough when she turns the knob it opens and she quickly pulls her gun and pushes the door open farther.

"SDPD! Anyone here?!" She hears the other officers searching the house and yelling out clear.

"Callie?!" She walks through the kitchen and over to a sliding door. She opens it and steps into the back yard, gun still drawn. She walks over to what seems to be a storm locker. Stef tries to pull it open only to notice the pad lock on it. She hear Mike come into the back yard and stand next to her.

"The house is clear." He informs her but Stef says nothing as she stares down at the wooden door.

"Cut the lock." She tell him but Mike looks at her like she is crazy.

"Stef, the house is clear, Callie isn't here." Stef finally looks at Mike and hands him her gun.

"Cut the damn lock Mike." She pulls off her vest and jacket.

"Stef what the hell are you doing."

"You just said the house is clear Mike. Callie is down there and I'm not approaching her with a gun. So cut the lock." She tosses her jacket and vest on the ground and watches mike shake his head and cut the lock. When the door is finally is open you could smell and see blood trailing somewhere deeper into the storm unit.

"Get help now." Stef says and she steps down and into the unit.

"Callie?!" She pulls out a flashlight and walks farther inside. She walks for about a minute until the sight stops her. Callie strapped to a chair head hanging down. Clothes dirty, ripped and bloodied. Stef springs into action and runs over to Callie.

"Callie, baby?" Stef says tears catching up to her. She lifts up Callie head trying to get a response but doesn't get one. "Callie? Come on baby talk to me. Wake up." Stef starts to untie her and when she does Callie's limp body falls into her and Stef reaches to check for a pulse but doesn't find one.

"Come on baby, we got to far to quit now. Come back to me." Stef lays her down carefully and starts chest compressions and CPR. Tears start to roll down her face as Callie fails to respond. She hears medics running inside the storm chamber and towards her. She keeps chest compressions and only stops when she feels someone pull her off. She fights back tears falling down her face, as she watches the medics desperately work on her. She feels herself leave the ground and realizes she is being carried out. When she gets back out she pushes Mike off and tries to go back but Mike pulls her back.

"Stef stop it! There is nothing you can do now." Mike tries to reason but that only makes Stef turn to him with the most angered face she has ever given him.

"Mike, that's is my daughter! If I had to find a way to sell the earth to an alien I would! So don't you dare tell me there is nothing I can do!" Mike tries to apologize and touches her arm but she pushes him away and points a finger at him. "Don't." She turns back to the storm chamber with intention to go back in but medics are already rolling her out on a gurney. Stef walks behind them listening to them shout out orders and things to stick into her to keep her alive. She watches until they load her into the ambulance and close the door. She turns and runs towards a squad car, gets in and follows the ambulance with the sirens on and her phone calling Lena.

"Hello?" Lena says into the phone.

"We found her." After those three little words she could hear tears escape from Lena's body and Stef tells her they are on the way there right now. Stef hangs up and follows the ambulance into the hospital and gets out to watch them take Callie out of the ambulance and into the hospital. She locks the squad car before running into the hospital and sees Brandon and Jesus already sitting in the waiting room. She walks over to them and is engulfed in hugs. She hugs them before looking at them.

"Where is mama?" They look passed and Stef turns to see Lena with her hand over her mouth with tears racking her body. Stef pulls away from her boys and walks over to Lena. Lena looks over at Stef and walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

"Tell me she is going to be ok." Lena whispers tears evident in her voice. Stef closes her eyes knowing its going to be a very rocky few hours.

"I promise love." Stef whispers back. She feels Lena cry against her more as she holds her tightly.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for this chapter. I was thinking about doing the next chapter in Callie's POV during the rescue and while she is being worked on. What do you guys think? Any ideas? Leave them in the reviews or message me:)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm terrible, it's been forever. I've written this chapter a million times and I still don't like it but you guys deserve something so here it is. It starts off in Callie's POV. Enjoy guys.

Callie's POV

It is silent. Silent enough for me to feel safe to open my eyes. When I do I'm hit with a wave of pain, and I shut my eyes tightly. I clench my teeth trying to keep myself from crying out. I don't know where he is or what he is doing but I know he said if he ever heard a noise from me, he would kill Jude, and to me that's all it took for me to keep my mouth shut. I open my eyes slowly this time. As I open them I'm surrounded by darkness. The staleness that fills my senses is enough to make me want to gag. I try to stretch out my legs but they are too heavy. I soon realize my feet are tied down and I let tears escape. It's not fair. My whole life isn't fair. Would it be easier to die, right here, right now. I look at the ceiling as I let the sobs take over.

"Please god, please." I whisper at the ceiling. Some one hear my prayers, if you can even call them that. I would call them an act of desperation. I haven't prayed since my mother died and my first foster parent hit Jude so hard across his face he passed out. That night was the last night I prayed. I'm scared, not of death, but of the unknown. I don't know where Jude is, if he is even ok. I don't know where Stef or Lena are. I don't know what is going on with Brandon, or how Mariana is sleeping without me. I don't know if Jesus has broken a bone doing something dumb on that board. To be honest I'm worried about all of them. To be honest I just want my family. I let my head hang back down as the pain starts to make itself known again. I close my eyes and I try to will the pain away by going to my happy place. Images run through my head. Some of Jude, others of the foster family, even some of school. The images rapidly go through my head but start to slow as I feel myself fading. This is it. This is how I die, alone in a dark place. I stop my thoughts and I just smile. These past few months, made up for a lifetime of pain. I let myself fade and I'm greeted once again by darkness. I don't know how long I'm in this darkness but as search through it I hear a voice. It's faint, very very faint but I start moving towards it, slowly at first but I soon start to run. It gets closer and I know who it is. I keep running but I feel myself starting to fall. I catch myself in enough time to get to the voice. I look around but nothing. I know that voice. I know who it is. I let the voice talk and I know who it is. It's Stef! She is here, she is here in my own personal heaven. I try to call out but something is placed over my mouth and suddenly breathing becomes easy. Pressure is taken off my chest, and my body no longer hurts. The voice is gone, the voice of Stef is gone and I start to panic. No! I want her back, being her back. I try to move my head to look but I can't move. My body is frozen. I let my eyes close and I relax my body. I just need some sleep. I start to finally relax and fall asleep when I feel a sharp pain go through my body. My eyes snap open and I can start to move a little. What the hell? I try adjusting my eyes to the darkness, but I can't see anything. I close my eyes again but they snap open once again from a pain through my body. I don't have anytime to wonder before it happens again and the darkness is gone and it is replaced with bright lights. It is blurry at first as I squint my eyes to figure out my surroundings. When my vision finally clears I see doctors and nurses rushing around, looking down at me. Where am I? I try to form the words but the pain is too much as tears well in my eyes. What happened? How did I get here? Was Stef's voice real? Was she really calling for me? Again I try to form these questions but the pain overwhelms me. I let the doctors work for the pain is too much for me to fight back. I close my eyes and I again slip into the darkness.

General POV

The usually talkative family sits silently in the waiting room. Stef holding on to Lena as she sobs silently. Mariana leaning into Brandon as he tries to offer some type of support system for his family. Jesus in Jude's room keeping him busy and his mind off Callie. Stef look across her family and lets her own tears fall. How did they get here? How could she let her kids leave? Why did she let her kids leave? The questions keep repeating through her head as she closes her eyes. She feels Lena shift slightly and she opens her eyes looking around for a doctor but only finding Bill. He walks over with a concerned look and Stef sits up a little straighter. When he reaches them he forces a smile.

"Lena, Stef, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-"

"What Bill?" Lena interrupts forcefully. Stef only puts a hand on Lena's back. Lena relaxes in to Stef touch and sits back in her seat. Stef kisses her head and stands up.

"Lets go somewhere else." Stef offers and Bill only nods and follows Stef to an empty hallway. Stef turns and faces Bill, and Bill watches as she shoves her hands in her jeans.

"Stef, I'm sorry. The judge made the decision. It was out of my control." Bill explains as Stef looks down at her feet.

"I know Bill. It was out of your hands. What can I help you with?" Stef says quietly as she looks up from her feet.

"I'm going to need a statement from Jude, and then one from Callie when she wakes." Bill says starting to pull out paper but Stef touches an arm.

"The doctors, they um, they aren't sure Callie is going to make it." Bill looks up and looks at Stef.

"What are the extent of her injuries?" Bill asks with concern etched across his face. Stef shakes her head and looks back down at her feet.

"We aren't sure." The tears Stef tried to swallow are evident in her voice but she calms herself and looks back up at Bill. "She wasn't breathing when I found her, the revived her, and since then she has crashed three times. The doctor said she isn't stable enough for surgery, so that are going to try to stabilize her." By the time Stef finishes, there are tears coming down her face and Bill look shell shocked. Stef takes her hands out her pockets and wipes her face off and looks at Bill.

"I will take you to Jude's room so he can give you a statement and then I will call you later about Callie." Stef starts to turn but Bill stops her. Stef looks at him as he pulls out a big stack of papers.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to ask for these, but under the situation I'm just going to give them to you. Take your time with them." Bill hands Stef the stack of papers and Stef looks at them.

"Adoption papers?" Bill nods and smiles.

"I will come back when Callie is awake." Bill touches Stef's arm before walking back in the direction they came. Stef keeps looking at the papers, page by page. She knows what they look like, and the process they go through, but it's making everything official, and maybe that's what the family need, finality. With Callie fading in and out of death, they needed some stability. Stef starts to walk back to the waiting room, where she finds Lena curled up in the chair, and Mariana leaning her head on her back. Stef smile lightly at the scene before making her way to sit next to her. She looks over at Marianna and smiles.

"Why don't you go see what the boys are up to." Marianna lifts up her head from Lena's back and stands up stretching her muscles. She walks towards Jude's room and Stef looks at Lena.

"Look at what Bill gave me." Lena lifts her head and looks at the papers Stef is showing her.

"Adoption papers?" Stef nods and looks at Lena. Lena puts her head on Stef's shoulder.

"She has to be ok Stef." Lena hides her face in Stef's neck and Stef kisses her forehead. The couple sits in silence for a few minutes before the doctor comes out.

"Family of Callie Jacobs." Lena lifts her head and Stef looks up. Stef stands up quickly walking over to the doctor and Lena slowly gets out the chair. Stef looks at Lena and holds out her hand. Lena smiles and walks over taking Stef's hand.

"Is Callie ok?" Stef asks finding her voice.

"Callie was very unstable when she came in. It was hit and miss for a whole but we finally got her stable. You may visit her while we prep the ER for surgery."

"Why surgery? Is she going to be ok?" Lena asks in a panic.

"She has some internal bleeding. The surgery is textbook. She should be fine." Stef lets out a breath and kisses Lena's head.

"Can we see her?" Stef asks and the doctor nods and leads them to a pre-op room where Callie is asleep. Stef and take in her appearance as the walk into the room. Bruises cover her face along with bandages. Machines and wires hooked up to her make the scene harder to look at. Stef walks over and grabs her hand an kisses her forehead.

"Hi sweetheart. Mama and I are here. Just keep fighting it's going to be over soon I promise." Stef whispers and Lena walks over to the other side of Callie and takes her hand.

"We are right here and we aren't going anywhere."

So that was it. Short and terrible. Leave thoughts, love, hate, ideas whatever just leave something and be gentle. Review and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys so I decided to rewrite chapter nine because I was not happy about the last one. I'm happier about this one because I recently watched all the fosters again so I have a new found sense of inspiration. Anyways did you guys see the announcement Maia and Sheri made on twitter?! January 13th so excited! Ok enough of that on to the story:)!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Callie's POV.

One-one thousandth: the stabbing feeling in my chest continues as I try to take deep breaths.

Two-one thousandth: I think I heard Stef and Lena but everything is so blurry.

Three-one thousandth: I tried opening my eyes but more pain just shot through my body, like I was beaten all over again.

I start to loose count as I become more aware of light and voices. I groan lightly and I feel pressure on my arms and in my hands. I squeeze my eyes ready for the pain to take over but nothing. So I start to open my eyes again, the light is not to bright and the voices stop. I blink a few times and I look move my head slightly to see Stef looking down at her phone cursing lightly as Lena talks to Jesus and Mariana. I move my arm slightly causing Stef to look up and stand up quickly.

General POV.

Stef continues to scroll through her phone as she listens to Lena trying to diffuse the situation between Jesus and Mariana, and right now Lena wasn't winning. Stef was starting to give up on her phone, as she was finding nothing she was really looking for. She starting closing out apps on her phone when she catches movement out the corner of her eye. She looks up and sees Callie looking at her arm, and to Stef that was the most beautiful sight of all. She stands up quickly and takes Callie's hand and brings it up to her lips, kissing it softly.

"Hey there sleepy head." Stef says softly causing Callie to look up at her.

"Hi." Callie rasps out as she tries to shift in bed.

"Whoa there slugger, take it easy." Stef says as she presses the nurses but on above Callie's head. "We are going to get you checked out by a doctor." Stef tells her as Lena makes her way towards the bed and kisses Callie's head.

"I have to tell you, your eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world right now." Lena says as the doctor comes in and starts Callie's check up.

"Everything looks good." She tells them and looks over at Callie.

"On a scale of one to ten, where is your pain level right now?" She asks as she clicks her pen open.

"Negative three." Callie says as she holds back the grimace that comes with talking. The doctor only nods and smiles at Callie before turning towards Lena and Stef who are standing off to the side.

"I'm going to go ahead and up her dosage, but she should be able to get up and walk around some tomorrow, but tonight it's all about resting." The doctor rights in Callie's chart before setting it down and leaving the room. When she leaves, Lena and Stef make their way back to Callie's side.

"How long was I out?" Callie asks as Stef sits back in the chair next to Callie's bed and sits on the edge.

"A couple of days, the doctor said it's your body's way of recovering." Lena tells her as she runs her hand through Callie's hair.

"What about Jude? How is he?" Callie asks getting slightly panicked.

"He is ok, he was released yesterday. Brandon took him home while the twins stayed here. We are all going to camp out in here with you, just like we did with Jude." Stef tells her with a smile and Callie smiles slightly.

"And Jason?" Callie asks her smile fading. Stef tenses up visibly and Lena takes over.

"His trial starts tomorrow." Lena tells her and Callie nods before looking at the twins.

"Hey guys." She smiles and Jesus walks over with Mariana.

"Hey, it's getting lonely without you in my room." Mariana smiles and touches Callie's shoulder.

"Our room that is." Callie smiles at Mariana's correction.

"I miss it too." Callie says and Jesus walks over to Lena before dragging Mariana out of the room.

"You didn't have to kick them out." Callie tells them as she rubs her chest trying to soothe the throbbing sensation.

"Jesus was hungry, and I asked him to bring Mariana cause she hasn't eaten a lot lately." Lena informs her and Stef leans back in her seat watching the exchange. Callie nods at the information before laying we head back and staring at the blank TV.

"Callie, I know it's been a tough couple of days but we really need you to talk to us." Stef says trying to get through to her.

"There is nothing to get through, I'm fine." Callie says as she closes her eyes signaling to Stef she was done with this conversation. Lena looks at Stef who is rubbing her hands over her face in frustration.

"Bill is going to be by later with Mike, and they are going to take your statement." Lena tries and Callie only nods keeping her eyes closed. Lena sighs and sits down in the other chair.

Eventually Callie's attempt to avoid the conversation, turned into her falling asleep, and Stef turning on the TV as Lena tries to read her book. Her mind was swimming and she has read the same sentence for over an hour. Callie is alive she should be thrilled but for some reason she isn't. She is terrified that Callie has had one bruise too many and has permanently shut down. She is terrified that she won't be able to save her. Lena gives up and shuts the book and sets it on the night stand next to Callie's bed.

"We can't do this Stef." Lena blurts out and Stef looks at her and shuts the TV off.

"Do what?" Stef says sitting up more in her chair.

"We can't save Callie, can we?" Lena says and Stef looks at her in shock, can't believing that the woman of hope herself is giving up.

"What are you talking about Lena, of course we can, she is our daughter." Stef says setting the remote down.

"I know that, but does she know that? She doesn't trust us Stef, and I get it, I do, but it's frustrating, I just want to hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok but I can't." Lena stands up and starts to pace.

"You are overreacting, Callie is trying to make sense of this herself. We are all trying I make sense of what happened, but Callie isn't going to change over night love, trust gets earned, and even though we didn't do anything, we have to earns her back." Stef says grabbing Lena's shoulders and effectively stopping her pacing. Lena shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath before wrapping her arms around Stef's neck.

"I know." The two words cause Stef to wrap her arms around Lena and hold her to her body tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice says causing Lena and Stef to pull apart to see Bill and Mike standing in the doorway. Stef shakes her head and waves for them to come in.

"Lena sent me a text saying Callie was awake." Bill says and Stef nods and carefully wakes Callie up. Callie  
Blinks a few times before her eyes focus on Bill.

"Hey." She says her voice still laced with sleepiness.

"Hey there Callie. How are you feeling?" Bill asks as he fishes out the right papers.

"Fine." Calle responds and Bill sends a questioning look to Lena and Stef who shake their heads and he nods.

"Alrighty then, let's get to it shall we." Bill says as she grabs a pen.

"Where do you want to start." Callie asks as she sits up a little ignoring the shots of pain that want through her body.

"When you left the foster household." Bill says pulling a book under his papers.

"Jason put us in the car and started driving." Callie says simply and Bill looks at her.

"How long were you driving for?"

"I don't know, a few minutes." Callie answers.

"What was the emotional state you were in?" Bill asks.

"Why does that matter?" Stef jumps in and Lena touches her arm trying to remind her to let Bill do his job.

"I was scared, Jude was crying and Jason had a look in his eye." Callie says nonchalantly.

"What happened after you got out the car?" Bill asks ignoring the emotionless tone coming from her.

"Jason took us to some motel room off the freeway separated me and Jude." Callie tells him keeping to the facts. "He took me to the car and then drove me to some neighborhood and put me in the storm chamber."

"What happened after that?" Bill asks still writing.

"I'm sure you can figure that out." Callie says but Bill stops writing and looks at her.

"I'm sure I can too Callie but my assumptions are not valid writing points, I have to hear it from you." Bill says and Callie closes we eyes and sighs.

"He tied me to a chair, and everyday he could come down, splash water on me and rough me up, and then leave. But it stopped for a few days, next thing I know, Stef is standing above me." Callie says as she opes her eyes and plays with a loose string on the blanket.

"Look I know this is going to be hard to answer but I have to ask, did he... Sexually assault you?" Bill asks as Callie snaps her head up at him.

"No. No." Callie says shaking her head quickly.

"I just had to ask because.." Bill says trailing off and looking at Lena and Stef. "Ok I think I got everything. Thank you Callie, I hope you feel better soon." Bill says as he packs up his papers and stands up. "I will talk to you guys later." He says looking at Lena and Stef before leaving the room. Lena looks at Stef who shakes her head, telling her not now, before looking at Mike.

"You got what you need Mike?" Stef asks and Mike nods his head as he finishes up a sentence.

"Ya, I hope you feel better Callie." Mike says before nodding at Lena and Stef and leaving.

"What a day." Stef says as she sits on the edge of Callie's bed. Callie just nods as she continues to play with the string. Stef watches her until she notices wet spots showing up on the blanket.

"Callie?" Stef asks her voice softened.

"I'm fine." Callie says as she wipes her eyes and lays her head back.

"Callie sweetie you have to talk to us, we can't read your mind." Lena tells her as she stands next to Stef.

"I'm fine." Callie says again closing her eyes and taking calming breaths. Stef looks away from Callie and looks at Lena and her heart breaks. Her family is falling apart, she has to fix it.

xxxxxx

What did you guys think?! Stef getting into mama tiger mode? Up next Callie and Jude reunite and Callie gets discharged and goes home.. What do you think should happen? Ideas? Review!


End file.
